1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weighted diversity combiners and more particularly to such combiners utilizing both AGC and AM voltages for weighting a maximalratio combiner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combiners in the past have used only the AGC voltages of the RF receivers to weight the combiner with the following limitations resulting. Prior art AGC weighted combiners will perform as maximal ratio (optimum) combiners provided the AGC system is able to track perfectly the envelope of the fades (fluctuations) in the RF signal strengths, i.e., such as to maintain the amplitudes of the linear IF signals constant. The bandwidth of the AGC system is limited due to stability considerations in the RF receiver, consequently the major limitations of the conventional AGC weighted combiner arises from the inability of the AGC system to track the higher frequency RF fading envelopes encountered in practice.